


You're My Best Friend

by nothingelsematters



Series: Happy at Home [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songwriting, Veronica POV!, You're My Best Friend, gratuitous fluff, john writing songs, you have been warned about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Veronica wakes to the sound of John creating.





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was literally halfway through writing something else and then my brain went "nup you're writing this now"
> 
> Prequel to "Happy at Home", but that's not required reading. This is a ludicrous amount of gratuitous fluff.

Veronica woke to faint strains of music floating in from the living room.

Frowning, she half-rolled to look at the bedside clock, and started when she realised it was nearly lunchtime. She knew she was sleeping more at the moment, but that seemed ridiculous.

The baby kicked as she pulled herself upright, and she rubbed her stomach gently. “Hey, you,” she murmured. “Making me lazy, aren’t you? Let’s go find your daddy.” Her slippers were placed in exactly the right spot for her to slide into them, and she couldn’t help but smile again. John wasn’t one for grand romantic gestures – neither was she – but she loved the little things he would do to show her how much he loved her.

Of course, as soon as she stood up, Veronica realised the pressure on her bladder was a more pressing issue. Being eight months pregnant did that to a person.

Once that problem was taken care of, she pulled on her dressing gown and went looking for John.

As she emerged into the hall, the strains of music grew a little louder. Pausing, Veronica realised that it wasn’t anything she’d heard before. John must be writing. That was why all the doors were closed; he’d been trying to keep his creating from waking her.

Veronica headed towards the living room, listening to the sound of the electric piano and remembering when Freddie had denounced it as awful and told John he needed to take it. She had to stifle her giggles; John loved it, and their little flat had been filled with the sound of it for the first few days.

Then she picked up another sound, and her heart seemed to swell.

John sang very rarely; even to her, he almost never sang, being too shy about his voice. Veronica could understand; being in a band with Freddie’s god-like voice, Roger’s raspy screams and ludicrous falsetto, or Brian’s angelic tones would be intimidating to any decent singer. Veronica, with all the bias of love, thought that John had the sweetest voice of all.

She peeked into the living room.

John was bent over the piano, scribbling on a bit of paper. His hair was pulled into a messy crown braid as he often did when he was working and his brows were furrowed as he fixed whatever he was writing. He started singing again, softly, and Veronica had to strain to make out the words.

“ _In rain or shine, you’ve stood by me…I’m happy at home…_ No, that doesn’t sound right,” he mumbled. “ _You’re my best friend_ …hmm.” His frown deepened.

This was definitely not the time to interrupt. Veronica backed quietly away, making for their tiny kitchen. She rubbed her bump absently as she waited for the kettle to boil, counting the days in her mind until they could meet their child. John would make a wonderful father. Veronica was sure the smile on her face was sappy, but she didn’t mind; she’d loved John for so long, and now they were going to be parents. She could only hope the baby arrived with enough time for John to spend time with him before he had to go away to record.

Pouring the tea, she wondered idly if whatever John was writing now would go on their new record. She knew Freddie was encouraging him to write more, even if his first song hadn’t been a hit. She had to stop and stifle her giggles at the memory of that first song and the incident it was about. It had shocked the other three enormously. She could still vividly picture Brian’s cheeks going a bright red as he realised what the lyrics meant, and Roger hadn’t been able to meet her eye for three days.

John’s voice was now coming through more clearly as she headed back to the living room, balancing the tea and some cheese on toast carefully on a tray. He’d obviously worked through whatever snarl he’d been caught in before, judging by the way his voice rang.

“ _In rain or shine, you’ve stood by me, girl…I’m happy at home! You’re my best friend…oooh, you make me live…_ ”

Veronica loved John even more like this, loved when he got so caught up in his music that he was oblivious to his surroundings. To her, it was a kind of magic, the way he could take nothing and spin a whole song into being, the way he could set his fingers to the strings of his bass (or, apparently, the keys of his piano now) and weave a beautiful melody. She wondered what this song was about. Setting the tray carefully down on their makeshift coffee table, she contemplated sitting on the couch; but she didn’t really want to sit down if she needed to get up again.

Fortunately, John seemed to have reached a pause. He stretched out his arms for a moment, and then bent back over his paper.

Veronica carried his tea across to the piano and set it down gently, her fingers digging into his shoulders and feeling the tension there.

“Mm,” John smiled and leaned back into her, turning his head so he could nuzzle her belly. “Morning, Ronnie.”

“It’s almost afternoon,” she teased, pushing strands of hair that were drifting loose behind his ears.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, your son did.”

John laughed and pressed a kiss to her belly.

“Don’t be naughty for your mother, now,” he murmured softly, and Veronica felt the painful thud of her heart doing backflips, as it so often did around John.

(She would never grow tired of that feeling.)

“What are you writing?”

John blushed slightly. “Oh, it’s just…something – it came to me this morning, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Can I hear it?”

John’s cheeks flushed deeper. “I don’t know – it’s not really ready yet…”

Veronica leaned down and kissed John’s jaw, feeling him melt.

“Well, all right. But no laughing, it’s not finished.”

Veronica went and sat on the couch, making herself comfortable as John swallowed, coughed a few times, and settled himself at the piano again.

Then he began, and Veronica found herself caught up completely in him, the way his nose scrunched just slightly when he sang, the way his eyes closed as he felt the music rather than read it.

It was beautiful, he was beautiful, and she loved it, and him.

“It’s lovely, John,” she told him when he seemed to have finished. “Really beautiful. What’s it about?”

And John turned to her and smiled, a full, glowing smile that had Veronica reminding herself to breathe.

“You,” he replied.

“Me?”

John got up from the piano stool and moved to the couch, pulling her into his arms and curling around her.

“You,” he continued, more softly, kissing her temple. “I woke this morning and when I looked at you, you looked so beautiful, I could hardly believe how lucky I am. And then…and then the words started coming into my head. You’re my best friend, Ronnie. I love you, so much. You’re my world.”

Veronica would be glad when this pregnancy was over and her hormones were back under her control, because she was quite sure the appropriate response to that was not to start crying. Fortunately, John seemed to understand, and he just rocked her gently, stroking one hand down her back.

Finally, she managed to speak.

“Don’t let Roger hear you say that.”

John snorted with laughter.

“They’re still arguing over who is going to be the best uncle to the baby.”

Veronica giggled.

“Has it occurred to any of them yet that it’s entirely acceptable for a baby to have three uncles?”

“Yes, but now it’s a competition to see which one will be the favourite.”

Veronica buried her face in John’s chest to smother her laughter.

“I’m glad, though,” she said after a moment. “I like the idea of our baby having such a big family around him. They’ll make wonderful uncles.”

“You’re convinced it’s a boy, aren’t you?” John kissed her neck.

“Positive.”

“We’ll see.”

They kissed lazily for a moment, enjoying the quiet stillness that wrapped around them. All too soon it would never be the two of them again, and they liked to enjoy the moments when they came.

The quiet was broken by Veronica.

“All right, you need to help me up now.”

“Are you all right?” John asked, concern flashing across his face.

“Oh, I’m fine. _Your son_ is using my bladder as a punching bag.”

John snuffed a laugh. “How come he’s _my son_ when he’s causing trouble, but ours when he’s not?”

“Because that just means he takes after his father.”

John did laugh this time, and Veronica felt his joy in every bone of her body, and savoured it.

He really was her best friend.                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for a lack of Liar updates! I am working on it, I promise. There's other non-Liar stuff coming too!
> 
> Also, my brain might be accidentally turning this into a little miniseries. Oh dear.


End file.
